


Gifts from Gran

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Neville gets an interesting gift from his grandmother and wants to share it with Harry.





	Gifts from Gran

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for mousapelli for her site's anniversary. These two are so cute together, you might just get cavaties, but that's really the only warning needed.  


* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of his dormitory, having trouble catching his breath. He blinked rapidly and watched Neville, who was on his bed, laying on his stomach, legs dangling in the air and crossed at the ankle. Intently studying a book, Neville was seemingly oblivious to Harry's presence. 

The sight of Neville reading, of course, wasn't so odd, but the fluttery feeling in Harry's stomach - the one that he'd previously only felt in Cho's presence – that frequently happened while Neville was around was definitely new. He bit his lower lip and quietly sighed, unable to work out when Neville had gone from Neville to _Neville_. 

Not looking up from his book, Neville asked, "Harry, are you going to block the door all night?" With a sly glance sideways, he shot Harry a lopsided grin and gestured towards the book in front of him. "Come over here and look at this." 

Startled, Harry smartly said, "I...uh, I..." 

Neville's grin grew wider and he budged over, making room for Harry. With shaky steps, Harry stumbled over to Neville's bed. Gingerly, he sat on the edge, not looking at the book or at Neville, instead focusing on a pile of Ron's dirty Quidditch robes that sat in the middle of the floor. 

"You know, it's kind of hard to read a book if you're not even looking at it." Harry heard the grin on Neville's face translate into a voice traced with laughter. Not the mean kind, though. Harry doubted Neville had a mean bone in his entire body. 

"Uhm," Harry replied intelligently. Neville chuckled and Harry finally dared to glance at the book. His eyes widened when he saw what Neville was reading. "...Wow." 

"Wow is right. Believe it or not, this is from my gran." 

Harry dimly heard that, but he was rather busy watching the illustration of two wizards in a tangle of limbs. When the figures started moving, Harry gasped a bit, shocked and happy that these were wizarding illustrations. Entranced, he finally settled on his stomach, too, occupying the spot that Neville had previously cleared. "I didn't even know they made books like this." 

"Neither did I. I s'pose these must be in the Restricted Section, but it's not like I'm about to ask Madam Pince." 

Harry wrinkled his nose, automatically picturing himself having such a conversation with the uptight librarian. One of Neville's hands ghosted over the illustration and Harry asked, face growing hot, "Are...uh, are all the pictures like this one?" 

"Sort of. There's...uh, there's a lot of men and women and a couple of two w-women," Neville stammered, finally reaching Harry's level of embarrassment. Harry watched Neville out of the corner of his eye, noticing that Neville's cheeks also burned red. "But, uh, I kind of like this one." Neville flipped a page, revealing two wizards lying face down, one on top of the other. "And, uh, this one." 

Surprised, Harry turned to face Neville, wondering if he was interpreting this correctly. Neville was already looking at him with wide brown eyes. "Erm," said Harry, once again losing his capacity for speech. 

Neville cleared his throat. "D-do you like these pictures, too?" 

Before he could think about it, Harry was nodding emphatically. Neville's eyes lit up and at once, both moved their heads, lips meeting somewhere in the middle. 

_What's it like?_

_Wet._

Oh, but this was more than wet. Neville's lips were soft and before he knew it, Harry's lips parted, allowing Neville's tongue access to his own. Harry felt clumsy and, in this position, didn't know where to put his hands, so he settled for clasping them together, settling on the book. Harry tried matching Neville's movements, satisfied when he heard Neville make a small, happy sound. After a moment, they parted, staring at one another in some mix of disbelief and pleasure. Though Harry's first inclination was to move in for another kiss, he suddenly felt awkward and, at once, Harry and Neville hastily looked down at the two men in the illustration again. 

Harry cleared his throat. "There...there aren't just two pictures like this in here, right?" 

The grin returned to Neville's face and he earnestly shook his head. 


End file.
